Por accidente
by Aria.sm
Summary: Dos extraños se conocen en un restaurante en una situación bastaste inusual. AU. OneShot.


_**N/A:** No tengo ni idea de qué es esto, iba a ser comedia, ¿cómo terminó así? Algo basura pero meh, sé perfectamente que no lo editaré, soy muy floja como para hacerlo. Mi primer AU para este fandom, heh. Espero que al menos les saque una sonrisa. _

_Basado en un prompt (realmente no recuerdo cómo era)._

* * *

Dentro de tres minutos alcanzaría la hora desde que ingresé al establecimiento y aún no hay rastros de él. La camarera se me acercó nuevamente y otra vez le pedí me trajera un té, ella me dio esa sonrisa de compasión que ya le había visto más veces de las que me gustaría en lo que va de la noche, asintiendo. Ignoré las miradas del resto de clientes y revisé mi celular.

Ni un mensaje.

Con un suspiro inaudible, me acomodé en mi asiento y traté con todas mis fuerzas de mantener la compostura. Él no iba a venir. Ya lo sabía, no sé porque me sentía decepcionada. Tampoco era la primera vez que me dejaba plantada, debería estar acostumbrada al sentimiento.

Evité subir la mirada cuando noté que depositaban la taza de té en mi mesa, ya había tenido suficiente. Me acabaría la bebida y me largaría a la privacidad de mi hogar, lejos de los ojos llenos de lástima y los murmullos mal disimulados e intencionados a mí alrededor. El calor al tomar la taza entre mis manos y el aroma que invadió mis fosas nasales me reconfortó levemente.

Aquí estoy, en un restaurante esperando por alguien que no llegará. La experiencia me es tan dolorosamente familiar que hasta resulta cómico. La culpa es mía, por esperar que terminara diferente esta vez.

Tomé mi bolso, lista para irme cuanto antes, cuando un chirrido me hizo levantar la mirada.

"Un hada" pensé. El desconocido simplemente se sentó frente a mí y acercó su silla a la mesa, provocando el ruido nuevamente. Luego, con más volumen del necesario y del que era apropiado, dijo:

-Lo siento mucho, cariño. Me perdí, la batería de mi celular se agotó y tal parece que a las personas no les agrada dar direcciones a los extranjeros -se inclinó levemente y continuó en un susurro solo para mi-. Mi nombre es Kuon, sígueme la corriente, ¿sí? Quien quiera que sea que no se molestó en venir es un imbécil.

Solo pude mirarlo fijamente como si me estuviera hablando en un idioma antiguo. De pronto, sus palabras me llegaron a la mente y sentí una sonrisa formarse en mi rostro, segura de que mis mejillas adquirían un color rojizo.

El alivio le ganó a la vergüenza y decidí sumarme al juego, escribiendo disimuladamente mi nombre en una servilleta.

* * *

Una vez afuera, caminamos unos cuantos pasos en silencio antes de que se detuviera y con una inclinación me agradeció lo que hice por ella. Entendí al instante a lo que se refería. Le aseguré que no fue problema y vi la pregunta en sus ojos antes de que siquiera la vocalizara, por lo que procedí a contarle la razón por la cual lo hice.

Realmente estaba perdido y mientras buscaba por direcciones en un mapa inservible, la vi desde mi auto a través del ventanal. No le di importancia al principio pero después de 40 minutos de verla revolverse en su asiento y la sonrisa amarga que mostró al final, le di la vuelta a la manzana, aparqué el auto y caminé hacia el restaurante.

Ni yo tenía claro el motivo, simplemente pasó.

Me agradeció nuevamente. Pensé que hablaba de como fui en su auxilio, pero ella dijo que era más que eso. Me estaba agradecida porque fue uno de los pocos momentos en su vida donde no tuvo una conversación unilateral, donde la otra persona realmente la escuchaba y daba una respuesta. Dijo que el rato que pasó conmigo, un desconocido en medio de tal humillación, tuvo más valor que muchas de sus relaciones con conocidos.

Sinceramente no entendía la razón, solo estuvimos juntos por media hora (me hubiera gustado que fuera más, pero el restaurante estaba por cerrar) y me fue suficiente para saber la clase de persona que era. Realmente, quien la dejó esperando era un imbécil.

Tomé una decisión.

-Sabes, si tú quieres, podríamos repetirlo -me miró con los ojos abiertos, horrorizada-. No la parte donde te quedas esperando por alguien, obviamente, jamás te haría eso. Soy más de la clase que llega antes de la hora acordada -rió un poco y yo traté de no avergonzarme más-. Lo que quiero decir es, me gustaría tener una cita real contigo.

La chica se lo pensó un momento, su semblante serio. Resignado, estaba a punto de asegurarle que no tenía de que preocuparse si no quería cuando ella tomó la servilleta que aun llevaba dentro de su bolsillo y escribió nuevamente en ella, ofreciéndomela con una sonrisa tímida al finalizar. La tomé por inercia y al ver que debajo del nombre Kyoko ahora también venía un número telefónico, le devolví la sonrisa.

En los años siguientes, cada vez que nos preguntaran como nos conocimos, responderíamos que por accidente. Que a ella la dejaran plantada y yo me haya perdido fue lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado.


End file.
